


Oh, You'll Probably Go to Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Developing Friendships, How Do I Tag, Lots of Arguing, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, thats it that's the whole fic aside from the relationship, when everyone around you is getting gutted and murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nightmare that ensued when a mission went wrong as dead bodies begin to appear and lives are in their hands.Except this isn't a nightmare. This is their reality.
Relationships: Blue & Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. You've Played by All the Same Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I play one game of Among Us and this happens. 
> 
> After a long hiatus of deletion and re-writing of works, improving skill, getting fucked over by life, depression, I have this to show. Hope y'alls like it.
> 
> The story and chapter title are a reference to the song "I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters.

The sound of typing played alongside the music coming from the record player. The man was focused on the laptop screen, occasionally reading through papers and picking a book from the pile to read before shifting his eyes back to the screen. 

Instead of heading out when he woke up early, he stayed in his room to finish up the report he was working on and maybe remember to finish the project sitting on the crafting table next to his bed. Or maybe remember to feed the terrarium sitting atop his closet. 

Frankly, he wasn’t surprised that someone hadn’t come to check up on him. Everyone was busy with maintaining the ship so it could get them to the MIRA HQ, and Polus. Sure, there was the usual ‘Hello’ and wave by, but sometimes nothing much more. Some were shy, some were talkative, some wore the model mask of indifference, and some followed the rules to a T. 

But it was to be expected. It was a job that demanded a lot from them. They met 2 weeks before launch, a commemoration photo, and then took off to space after the next few weeks. It honestly kind of felt like school all over again where the teacher assigned the groups and expected them to work together perfectly. Unless some or most people in the said group knew each other beforehand, the first days are going to be awkward aside from the people like Red who were pretty extroverted to begin with. 

Blue hit the enter key twice to start the next paragraph. He sighed as he looked out the window as the stars glittered in the black void of space. The steam still rose from his coffee mug that had a little blue bean astronaut to signify that the cup was his (can’t risk getting contamination after all). 

Before he could continue typing, he heard the emergency meeting sound…...alongside his watch blaring the emergency alert message alarm from MIRA. 

As part of the protocol, Blue put on his helmet and headed to the cafeteria. Everyone arrived to White, Black, and Yellow being already there, their faces full of dread. 

With two different emergency alarms blaring, everyone sat there confused.

Yellow raised the arm that wore her watch.

“Read the message”, she began.

Everyone checked their watches, pressing the one message in red.

_ “Get away. There’s three that’s not human, it’s a…...thing. It’s intimidating a human, it’s not a real human! I REPEAT: IT’S NOT A REAL HUMAN!” _

There was dead silence in the room. So silent you could hear a pin drop.

“S-so…..”, Green began, “What do we do…..? We don’t have protocols for this!”

“And communications with MIRA are also fucked as well”, Pink added. 

“Well, if anything strange happens, then call for a meeting. There’s a button on your suit that’ll trigger the meeting alarm as those are mandatory”, White added, “We’ll discuss matters later. Meeting adjourned”. 

The air in the room was heavy, one could feel the foreboding air. Green’s dog even started barking. 

“Hold the fuck on”, Pink said, grabbing White, “You can’t just drop that news and then immediately finish the meeting. Are we supposed to just  _ accept  _ that there are three among us that could do any horrific thing to us?!” 

“What do you expect us to do?!”, White replied, “We’d never had this happen before! We don’t have any protocols for this situation, nor do we have any idea what these creatures want!”

“So just lie down and wait to see what happens?!”, Pink shouted back.

“WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?!”, White angrily shouted. 

The silence was in the room once more as Green’s dog continued barking at the shouting two. 

“We want to know what to do, just as much as you do”, Black said, splitting the two men apart, “But trying anything is too risky. All we can hope for is that we can get to MIRA HQ without any complications. We can figure this out as we go along”. 

“But-”, White began before Black signaled him to zip it.

“Let’s…...do our tasks everyone”, Yellow said, glaring at Pink as he walked away. 

“Augh, I know what you’re about to say”, Pink said in a disgruntled tone, “You better not give me a preaching before we get to work”. 

Blue could feel himself trembling a bit. He was a bit grateful that few stayed in the cafeteria. But taking deep breaths, he hesitantly begins to head south towards admin. 

He took out his card and swiped it. Too fast. He swiped again. Too slow. He swiped over and over again, cursing the stupid machine that required it to be perfect. After finally succeeding, he sighed as he put the card back in his wallet. But he felt someone near him. 

Quickly looking, he saw Purple standing at the admin table/map. 

Blue yelped, “You scared me…..”

“Apologies……”, Purple said quietly. “I was just downloading data. Sorry for not announcing myself”.

Blue saw that Purple’s face was always turned a bit away from him. His expression remained unchanged from its usual stoic one. He smiled at him before speaking.

“Hey, after that I think anyone would be a bit scared”, he said cheerily, “We can do tasks together if you want”. 

Purple silently nodded as Blue sped out of admin and down the hall. The former was surprised by his speed but caught up to Blue as he held the lever down and the trash exited the Skeld. 

“Alright, Purple what do you need to do?”

Purple was already pressing the button to re-fuel the container. Well, more like pressing it for a second before stopping before doing it again.

Blue walked over to Purple, “You know you can just hold it d-”

Suddenly, the lights went out, causing Blue to jump, bumping into Purple. 

“Ah! Sorry!”, Blue asked, “That usually doesn’t happen”.

Blue turned on a flashlight and pointed it towards the hall.

“Alright, Electrical…….”, Blue murmured. 

Blue sped ahead of Purple, running inside Electrical. Brown ran inside at the same time as Blue as both tried to fix the lights. The two finished the repair as soon as Purple walked in, who noticed that somehow, Brown’s kid got there faster than him.

“Purple-”, Blue said, shutting the electrical panel, “Sorry about leaving you, it’s just inconvenient to not have lights around. Thanks, Brown!”

“Anything I can do to help”, Brown replied with a smile as she walked out of Electrical with her kid. 

“Now…...a task in Electrical”, Blue said, turning off his flashlight and looking at the screen on his watch, “Okay, I need to fix wiring, you?”

“Divert power”, Purple replied, “Just get this done before anything else happens”.

“Alright, let’s go!”, Blue replied happily, as the two began walking towards the back.

That happiness had quickly been killed, as the sound of Blue’s boot stepping on liquid echoed throughout the room. The pair froze at the sight before them. 

Blood covered the calibrate distributor panel and the surrounding walls, floor, and wires. Yellow’s body was horrifically mangled, her upper half and lower halves of her body torn apart, both had her broken spine still showing. Her stomach was ripped open, with her intestines spilling out and looking as if somebody was devouring her, and her left arm was torn completely off and missing. Her helmet was cracked, and her expression was one of pure fear, her eyes had tears, and her mouth stuck in a scream. The streak of yellow in her brown hair was now bloodied.

Blue felt sick just looking at the gruesome scene and let out a scream. As he heavily panted, he felt his knees buckle and tremble, he let out short breaths as he began to sweat. His finger was shaky as his finger pressed down on the button of his watch, and the meeting alarm blared. 

Purple’s hand stayed on Blue’s shoulder as they walked towards the cafeteria with Red and Lime joining them. Everyone else walked in as Blue sat down. 

“What’s wrong Blue?”, Red asked.

Blue only shook his head as he shakily looked up. 

“There’s a dead body in Electrical”, he said. 

Silence.

“Alright Blue”, Red said, “I know everything’s tense and all but you gotta try harder than that to bring spirits u-”

“Hold on”, Black said, “I just took attendance, there’s only 11 of us here”. 

“Where’s Yellow?”, Green added, “She's usually the first one here".

Everyone stayed silent. Some looked at the entrances as if they were waiting for Yellow to walk through. But it never happened. Suddenly, fear began falling upon them once more. 

“I’ll go look in Electrical, everyone else stays here”, White said standing up, “If this turns out to be a lie, there will be consequences, Blue”. 

Blue only looked down at his legs. He wishes what he saw was a nightmare. Or a hallucination. But no matter how long he would look at the entrances, he’d known that Yellow would never walk through them ever again. His hand was trembling and he felt like crying just remembering the scene. Blue only hoped she died before her body was horrifically torn to shreds. 

White ran back inside the cafeteria, panting. 

“It’s not a joke……..”, White began, “Yellow really is dead”.

Black stood up, “She-, she’s dead?! What happened to her?!”

“It’s gruesome…….her body’s mangled beyond repair. One of her arms is missing, her stomach sliced open and her insides were falling out. There was so much blood……..everywhere…..”

“…….one of her arms was missing?”, Cyan spoke up next to Red.

“..........yes?”, White replied.

“Oh……………….not good. Not good”, Cyan replied, looking up from his tablet. 

“What do you mean?”

“I was looking through descriptions of alien species that MIRA has in the database; and I found one that fits our imposters to a T. They shapeshift to lure in their victims and once they’re dead, they chow down on them. And we just so happen to be a perfect meal for them, being carnivores”. 

The room was dead silent. 

Cyan continued, “Whoever killed Yellow likely saw that she was alone and vulnerable. They killed her and hoped to get a full meal, but heard somebody walk into Electrical to fix the lights. And that killer is among us. Three of them”. 

“Blue?”, White began, “You have anything to say?”

“W-what?!”, Blue began, “Why me?”

“Because you’re the one who found the body”.

“If I killed her, why would I report it?!”

“To sow discord in our group. So we’d distrust each other and be alone and vulnerable to the imposter and their buddies”.

“I never even saw Yellow after the emergency meeting!”

“But you both headed south of the cafeteria”.

“I was in admin! I had to swipe my card! She went to storage!”

“Then what task did she have in there?”

“I don’t know!”

“Imposters shouldn’t know the tasks, and you could’ve sabotaged the lights to create distractions. The lights don't suddenly fail like tha-"

“I was with Blue”, Purple spoke.

Everyone turned to him. 

“I downloaded data in admin and saw him swipe his card. I was with him right until this very moment. He emptied the garbage and then the lights went out, where he went into Electrical to fix it. He had to fix wires and I had to divert power, and that's how we found the body”. 

“How are we sure, you’re not an imposter too, covering for each other?”, White asked. 

“Blue was with me to fix the lights”, Brown spoke up, "He came from the east, from storage, so he couldn't have enough time to walk out and back in because I was in the hallway from the lower engines. Also, I don't think an imposter would fix the lights if it worked against them". 

"Hold on-", Black began, "Within the timespan, I went and did my task in Electrical and Orange tagged along. Me and Orange left Yellow behind because she had another task in there and we headed towards the Lower engines. I had to align the engine outputs and Brown and Orange exited  _ right  _ before the doors shut and locked and then the blackout happened".

"Can confirm", Orange added, "Yellow was alive when we left". 

"Which means somebody had to have killed Yellow shortly after the doors shut and caused the blackout", Black continued, "All within 1-2 minutes". 

"Then how would the imposter escape without Brown or Blue noticing?", Lime asked.

"Imposters can shapeshift to suit their needs", Cyan spoke, "Electrical has a vent, so they could've changed to fit through and escape. That's also how they could get to Yellow, considering that the Skeld has numerous vents". 

"Augh…….then who could it be?", Pink asked "Purple backed up Blue's alibi, and Black got locked in. Brown got there after the blackout, and Orange can't reach Electrical in a short time without going through lower engines".

"There's also a possibility that another imposter sabotaged the lights and shut the doors. They may be working with each other, but they can’t exactly communicate without giving each other away", Cyan added. 

Everyone stayed silent as they looked down.

“We’re going to weed out the imposters or everyone dies”, White said “A voting system. Everyone gets a say on who they think the imposter is and the majority vote determines who we’re going to deal with…...although HOW we’re going to deal with them is the question…..”

“They’re able to shrug off stabbings and gunshots”, Orange said, “So our only option is to eject them…...kill them so they’d have no chance of surviving. But there’s also a risk that we’d kill our own. Without preparation, they can only last us about 30 seconds in space”.

“White, nobody voted”, Black said, showing him the tablet.

With nothing else to discuss, the meeting was done. But nobody moved. The sense of apprehension was now in the air again, but this time, it felt more permanent. Black’s head was in his hands, his face discontented. Green started crying with her dog and Brown comforting her. Even Red felt uneasy by the news. 

Blue himself felt destroyed because he bought the news to the group. But if it wasn’t him, then someone else would’ve found Yellow, or someone else would’ve died before they found out the imposters wanted them dead. Even with that, he felt guilty for bringing disorder to the whole group. 

Blue looked up when he saw White standing before him. 

“Sorry for doubting you earlier”, White said, “If it helps, I’ll clean up…….everything in Electrical”. 

The apology was nice, but it didn’t help matters. Everyone else began to get up and return to tasks in groups. Brown and Green stayed behind, while everyone else went their separate ways. Cyan, Red, and Black headed east, and Orange, Lime, and Purple headed west. 

As soon as Purple got up, Blue did so as well.

“Um, Purple!”, Blue called out as Purple turned to him. 

“T-thank you. For helping me during the meeting. I’m sorry that you had to see…..everything”, Blue continued, “I just….never expected something like this to happen, but I’m grateful for your help. I think I could’ve reacted worse had you not been there to help me”. 

A small smile appeared on Purple’s face. 

“It’s no problem. I’m happy I was able to help even a single person”, he replied.

Blue smiled as he approached Purple. Suddenly, he felt his knees buckle and his head spinning, the floor rapidly approaching as his vision went black. The last thing he heard was the concerned yelp of Purple and Brown.


	2. It Takes the Truth to Fool Me

Blue awoke to the ceiling of MedBay. He remembered the day before, tasks, Yellow’s corpse, the stressful meeting, and then suddenly collapsing in the cafeteria. 

He realized that somebody must’ve taken him into MedBay and removed his helmet, as he felt the soft pillow. Sitting up, his head spun and his vision was blurry. As his vision cleared, he saw a streak of purple hair amongst the black hair and recognized who was standing by his bedside. 

“You alright?”, Purple asked.

“Um y-yeah”, Blue replied, “What happened?”

“You collapsed in the cafeteria”, Purple replied, “Brown thinks the emotional stress that got put on you caused you to suddenly pass out. I took you to MedBay where you slept…… for almost two days?”

Blue panicked as he checked his watch. Sure enough, Purple was right. 

“Your tasks were re-distributed”, Black said, walking into MedBay, “Although starting today, you’re getting back on track”. 

“Did anything happen when I was out?”, Blue asked.

“Unless you count questioning, backtracking, and a new rule addition as news”.

“Did you find anything?”

“When White cleaned up Electrical, he found a single bullet cartridge and a bullet hole on her head, which means the imposter got a gun from Weapons. The problem is, multiple people went into Weapons since it’s the fastest way to O2 and Navigation”. 

“So still no leads”

“Yup…..”

“Cyan also implemented the voting system on everyone’s tablets. But…...nobody else’s been murdered yet. They’re all tense so they’ve been going around in their groups, although it seems like Purple’s already taken a liking to you, considering he rarely left your side aside from tasks”.

Purple looked away from either of them, his blank expression was unchanging. 

“Anyways…….”, Black continued, “To make things easier for you, your tasks are fairly minimal, just download data in Weapons, chart the course and stabilize steering, think you can do that?”

Blue just sat there staring at Black, as he noticed his black streak of hair mildly clashed against his dirty blonde hair.

“I’m going to take that as a yes”, Black replied. 

As Black exited the room, Blue felt something hit his legs. A protein bar.

“Make sure you eat too!”, Black shouted from the hallway, followed by Blue’s groans.

His head frustratingly spun even more attempting to walk, thank whatever god is out there that he wasn’t wearing his helmet when he crashed into the wall of MedBay trying to walk out. As he ate the snack while walking into the cafeteria with Purple, he noticed Cyan and Red at the lower-left table playing a game of cards, which had 4 of them faced down. Red was the most focused Blue had ever seen him as he drew a card from the pile and discarded it. Cyan noticed the two and gave them a small wave. Blue waved back before putting his helmet back on. 

The duo walked into Weapons as Blue walked up to the tablet on the wall and pressed “upload”. As Blue watched the animation of a bean-like astronaut running out of one file to another with papers, he noticed Purple staring out of the window. 

Blue began, “You seem to be taking this pretty well”.

“Am I really?”, Purple replied.

“Well, you seem to be…..unresponsive…...to the whole thing”.

“Isn’t my first time staring death in the face”

Blue noticed that the data finished downloading, and the two awkwardly began walking down towards Navigation. 

Blue restarted the conversation, “I should thank you for staying by me the whole time I was out but…..”

“Hm?”, Purple replied. 

“Why though? I’ve barely done anything for you, and yet you stayed by me. Why? What do you want?”

Purple stayed silent.

“Well…...I guess I like you. That’s all”, Purple replied. 

Blue had a hesitant look on his face as he walked over to the top console, unsure if he liked the answer he got or not. He dragged his finger along the screen, guiding the ship across four points. Purple watched as he walked over to the middle console and simply tapped the crosshair in the center, the indicator blinking green. Even without words, Purple could tell that Blue was thinking about their exchanged words.

Blue turned to Purple.

“I trust you”, Blue began.

Purple’s expression slightly changed to a surprised one.

“Why?”, he replied.

“If you intended any harm, you would’ve done so by now”.

Purple’s expression returned to his normal stoic one as he looked away from Blue. 

“You don’t seem to be a bad person deep down, you know?”, Blue continued with a slight smile.

The loud sound of an alarm pierced their ears as the room flashed red. It wasn’t the meeting alarm, it was the alarm that alerted that one of the vital systems was down.

Blue checked his watch, which in red words said the following:

**Oxygen Depleted in 29, 28, 27…**

Blue ran out of Navigation as fast as he could as the whole ship flashed red and the alarm kept ringing. Once he got into O2, he glanced at the yellow sticky note in the corner and punched in the number 61518. He ran out of O2 and saw Purple at Weapons as the two began running through the cafeteria. 

Blue checked his watch once more:

**Oxygen Depleted in 15, 14, 13, 12...**

Blue shut his eyes and hoped that someone was already in Admin punching in the code, there was no way that he could make it there on time. 

The two just entered the south hallway, as the countdown on their watches grew steadily lower:

**Oxygen Depleted in 7, 6, 5, 4-**

The alarms stopped blaring, as the red light stopped flashing. 

Blue stopped in front of the door of Admin and saw Cyan and Red at the O2 pad. Red saw the two and grinned as he gave them a thumbs up. Blue went to the tablet on the wall and began uploading the data. Once, it was done, Blue noticed Purple was gone. So were Cyan and Red. 

He began stepping out of Admin until he heard the sound of a vent opening and closing. 

Remembering what Cyan said, he quickly booked it out of Admin and into the Cafeteria, where he saw Cyan and Red at the same table alongside Purple. Knowing they had all finished their tasks, they sat in silence as Red began shuffling the cards with his legs on the table (White’s not gonna like that), but something was clearly on their minds. Cyan was “scratching” the head of his pet robot.

“I don’t get it”, Cyan began, causing everyone to turn to him, confused, “That code is always there in case something like this happens. But what doesn’t make sense is that…....there’s no evidence of bad electrical failure”.

“Sabotage?”, Red replied.

“Possibly”, Purple added, “But why would the imposters destroy the thing they also need to survive?”

That question brought silence once more. No one but the imposters themselves knows why they want every single one of them dead. Were they so desperate as to risk getting themselves killed alongside the crew? Why would they want that? The logic concerning imposters seemed to bring up more questions.

Blue was nervously looking back at the vent near the east hall, watching if anybody would come out. He felt a hand pat his shoulder and saw Purple’s arm. He appreciated the little gesture to try and comfort him, but Blue noticed Purple tapping his index finger onto the table.

Suddenly, an alarm rang for a meeting. The four approached the middle table and saw the others approaching, before realizing that nobody had hit the ‘emergency meeting’ button. And the alarm on their watches was only for body discoveries, lest they provoke an earful about the rules by White……

Which only meant one thing……….

As everyone met at the cafeteria, Black looked down at his tablet as he took attendance. 

“Pink is dead”, White began. 

Blue took a glance down at his tablet and noticed that Yellow and Pink’s profiles were shadowed with a red X over it. No guesses on what that meant. Even if you didn’t look at the glaring red X’s over their portraits, the empty seats would be enough. It already felt weird, no Yellow attentively listening, no Pink to sit around lazily.

“Where’d you find the body?”, Black asked. 

“In the Reactor room”, White replied, “His body was mangled like Yellows, but no bullet. His neck was snapped instead. I last saw him with Brown before he walked into the Reactor as I headed towards the upper engine before the O2 emergency.”

“But I separated from him as I went towards the lower engine”, Brown added. 

“That means the Pink was alone when the O2 shortage occurred”, Black added, “Which meant that it was the perfect opportunity for an Imposter to kill him since there are two vents in Reactor”.

“Brown?”, White asked.

“W-what?”, she replied, “I couldn’t have done it! If you’re saying it happened when the O2 shortage happened, then I was in the hallway!”

“But-”

“I-I saw her pass by electrical when the alarms were blaring”, Green said, “That would eliminate her from possibly doing it right?”

“Alright, where was everyone during the shortage?”, Black asked everyone. 

“I was in Navigation and went to punch in the code in O2”, Blue immediately began, not wanting to be accused like last time, “Purple was with me and we saw Red and Cyan in Admin”. 

Purple gave a silent nod. 

“With Cyan in the cafeteria before and during the emergency”, Red said. 

“As Blue said, he and Purple saw us in Admin”, Cyan added. 

“I was with Orange in the upper engine”, Lime spoke, with Orange nodding, “Although he ran out through the east hall when the alarm rang”.

That only left Black and White. 

“I was in shields when the emergency happened”, Black spoke. 

“That doesn’t eliminate the possibility that you’re lying Black”, Orange said.

“Orange, I don’t have a reason to lie though”, Black replied.

“If no one was with you during the shortage, then how could we know that you’re not an imposter?”

“The MedBay scan”, Red interrupted. 

Everyone turned to him.

“The scanner only registers and scans humans, AKA crewmates”, Red continued, “I was with Black in MedBay when he scanned and it registered for him”

“What were _you_ doing there Red?”, White asked 

“I was there to inspect samples”, Red replied, “I came back to pick out the anomaly and Black was there doing the scan”. 

“Then how do we know you two aren’t imposters and not lying to put security on each other?!”

Black slammed his hands on the table.

“White, what’s with you?!”, Black asked, “We gave you every definitive proof that it’s not us, why won’t you listen?!”

“I still don’t know if you’re lying!”, White replied angrily, “In fact, we don’t know if everyone here was lying!”

“But everyone had their alibi’s backed up, someone was _with_ them!”

“Then how could we know they’re not working together as Imposters? Any one of them could have vented or caused O2 to break down!”

“Even if Blue and Purple, who were in Navigation and O2? Even if Red and Cyan, who were in the Cafeteria and Admin? Those four can’t be anywhere _near_ Pink by the time he was killed!”

“They could have vented!”

“The vents don’t all connect, only some do! White just calm down and listen!”

“How can you be so calm when in this fucking situation?! You can’t be so calm unless you were planning this in the first place!”

“I AM SCARED! Everyone’s scared White! Nobody is freaking out like you are because that’s what leads to everything collapsing which is what the imposters want!”

Everyone refused to speak up. Their voices would be drowned out, but they realized that this was the _first_ time that Black was unable to cull White’s massive paranoia as the two began to grab each other's suits. 

Green tightly shut her eyes as she held her dog, she looked like she didn’t want to be here and was affected by the two leaders arguing; whilst her dog tried to comfort her. Brown sat next to Green, trying to comfort her and her child at the same time. Orange and Lime seemed merely irritated at this situation, while Cyan broke his stoic expression for once, shocked that the two were so quickly at each other’s throats. Red’s eyes made contact with Blue and Purples. Without words, they knew what the other wanted them to do. 

The three got up as Red held back Black by grabbing him under the shoulders while Blue and Purple restrained White by grabbing him and holding their other arm out to block him from hurting Black. 

“Fuck off! LET GO!”, White shouted.

“We’re not going to survive like this!”, Blue shouted back, “If we fall apart then we’re nothing more than easy pickings for the imposters!”

Red let go of Black while White threw off Blue and Purples. The two sat down but Black avoided eye contact with White, while the latter glared at the former. Like he was trying to burn holes into his head. 

“White”, Orange said, “You haven’t even said one”.

“Said what?”, White replied angrily.

“An alibi. Where you were during the O2 shortage”, Orange replied. 

“I was in security. I fixed wiring and then tried to see who sabotaged the O2 since I couldn’t get there in time”. 

“The security room is _across_ the Reactor room. Nobody could’ve seen you walk in and kill Pink because everyone would’ve been too busy trying to fix O2”.

“Hold on, what the fuck do you have to prove I did it?!”

“Unlike Black, you don’t have a MedBay scan to prove that you’re a crewmate, and you were the closest to Pink by the estimated time he was killed”.

“Then what about the two vents in the Reactor room?! Lime could’ve done it!”

“I would’ve noticed or heard if Lime vented”.

“Lime could've waited until you were out of sight to vent!”

“Then wouldn’t Pink had noticed me and RAN instead of letting himself be killed?!”, Lime shouted angrily, “He could’ve stopped his task and ran instead of trying to finish it. He would’ve seen someone coming in from the sides, which means that somebody had to come in FROM BEHIND, to kill him!”

Everyone stayed completely silent as White looked around the table with a face that was between shock and anger. 

“Black?”, White called out. 

Black kept his head down at his tablet. His face was one of devastation as he looked on the verge of tears.

“It’s time to vote”, Orange said. 

Everyone's faces were grim as they selected one of the options.

The results of the votes began to show on their tablets by simple black tallies.

**Skipped Voting: I I I**

**Lime: I**

**White: I I I I I I**

White turned to everyone around him. Green, Brown, Red, and Blue had dejected faces, gritting or nearly crying. Purple and Cyan’s faces remained unchanged, but looking away. Orange and Lime continued to wear irritated faces, but Black’s head was in his hands. 

White knew what was going to happen. Didn’t make it any less horrifying. He remained silent, his head staring at the floor. But White gripped his suit harder before looking up.

“I don’t blame you guys”, White began, “Guess they’re all smarter than we’d thought”. 

Everyone looked up, not knowing if “they” was referring to the crew or the imposters. The look on their faces also indicated that they didn’t want to be the ones to perform the execution. 

After a few moments, White was grabbed by Orange and Lime by the arms and lifted out of his seat as he was dragged towards the southern hall.

“Wha-?”, White began.

“You’ve said enough”, Orange replied, “You’re done sowing discord in our group”.

The shouts amongst the three eventually faded as they walked further down. The ones remaining in the cafeteria refused to look, not even after the sound of the airlock opening and closing. Not even after Orange and Lime returned to the cafeteria.

“It’s done”, Lime said.

Through gritted teeth, Black shakily spoke up. 

“Meeting adjourned. Everyone just…..go rest for the rest of the day”. 

Blue spoke up, putting a hand on Black’s shoulder, “Black, we’re sor-”

“It can’t be helped”, Black replied, “That’s the system we agreed on, but…..”

Tears began falling down his face once more. Blue’s face fell. He wanted to find the words to comfort Black but couldn’t. Even if he could, he wasn’t sure if he could force them out. 

“Nobody should have to go through this…..”, Blue said, “Nobody deserves this………”.

One by one, everyone eventually excused themselves back to their rooms. Green and Brown held their companions close to them as they began crying. Red’s usually cheery face was down as Cyan tried to comfort him, but the latter too had a worried face. Even Orange and Lime looked down, seeing that the two were the only ones willing to do the deed. 

Eventually, Blue left for his room. He stood in front of the door and tried to scan his boarding pass for the door to open. 

He couldn’t do it. His hands were shaking too much for the scanner to register. 

Blue fell to his knees as tears began to fall. He sat against the door as he put his face into his hands. 

The full weight of the situation hit him worse than a freight train. His life was in danger. If he survives, he watches the people around him die. His friends. He would watch betrayal unfold amongst them. This wasn’t fair. He hated it, he fucking hates it. He wanted to scream uncontrollably, hit something, just-

Why for once in his life can’t something ever be happy to him?

He looked once he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey”, Purple said, sitting down next to Blue, “You’re not looking too well”.

No words were exchanged as they didn’t know what to say to help the other. The only sound in the hallway was Blue’s sobs.

Purple held out his arms towards Blue, looking away, as if unsure if this was helpful to comfort someone.

Blue hugged Purple. The feeling of his arms wrapped around him made him feel just a bit better. 

“Sorry……”, Blue muttered.

“You shouldn’t have to apologize”, Purple replied.

“I told you that I would try to help…...and yet you’ve done it for me”

“You believed in me and I'll do the same for you. That’s what friends do right?”

Somehow, all his doubts fade away. His tears dried as the two separated. 

“T-thanks”, Blue muttered, “We should get some sleep”.

Blue picked up his pass and scanned it at the door. He turned around to see Purple standing at his door, scanning his pass. The latter turned to him with a faint smile. 

“Rest well”, Purple said as he entered his room. 

Blue entered his room and stood in the middle of his moon rug. The music playing from the record player continued, as his gaze shifted over to his table. His laptop was still on, and the stack of books and papers accompanying it on the table was disorganized. The antique clock read 2:30 AM, the time it would be back in his home on Earth…..

Right…...he had reports to write and projects to finish before…...everything happened. But there wasn’t any time to do those. 

Blue took off his suit before shutting his laptop. Tucking into his blue plaid bedsheets, he stared into the ceiling light, before looking over to the windows of the room, showing the stars and void of space. He shut off the light as the only light emanating was from the wall lamp.

_“Rest well too, Purple”,_ Blue thought, _“And thank you”_.

* * *

“Good job today”, a voice said.

“No problem”, a second voice replied, "It's easy to show doubt into their vulnerable minds"

“Don’t get too cocky though”, the first voice added, “They’re far smarter than we anticipated, and they’re far more anxious now. We’ll have to move far quicker if we don’t want to end up like White. We’re close to MIRA HQ, which is smaller than the Skeld. Smaller means the crewmates are gonna find the bodies faster”. 

"Ugh, that's gonna get annoying"

"Also…..did you skip voting today?"

"........no?"

There was a brief silence before the first voice walked off.

"Just wondering", they said, seeing the glare of another across the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me


	3. If I Stop Now, Call Me A Quitter

Blue’s eyes opened to the skies being blue and the clouds surrounding his window.

MIRA HQ. They’d arrived. 

* * *

Everyone gathered in the dropship a few hours later where Black was discussing the plan. It felt weird not to see White standing right next to him, nor seeing Yellow obediently listening or Pink yawning. 

_ “Don’t think about them, don’t think about them”,  _ Blue thought mentally,  _ “You’ll just break down again like yesterday”.  _

“- and we’ll only be here for a day before we head down to Polus base, alright?”, Black spoke as Blue listened again, “Do the assigned tasks to maintain the headquarters and we’ll head down. The same rules apply, including the new ones”.

Everyone nodded. 

Black, alongside Red, Cyan, separated from the group to head into the Locker Rooms. Upon reaching the middle of the hallway, Lime, Orange and Brown headed north whilst Blue, Purple, and Green headed south, towards the cafeteria.

For some reason, Blue had an uneasy feeling. A gut feeling that something was about to go wrong. It made him uncomfortable and anxious. It’s a feeling that he can’t shake off, a feeling he hated. It was unnerving, and he was already sweating bullets when he watched Green exit the storage room with the watering can, and as he entered the balcony.

His finger was shaking as he tried to hit the “Begin” button to Measure Weather. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to steady his breathing. 

Purple spoke up, “You okay?”

Blue successfully hit the “Begin” button, thankful for Purple being always there for him. The retaliation had just dawned upon him on how close the two had gotten when most of everything else started falling apart, the two only seemed to get more closer and intimate. 

Blue smiled at Purple, and much to his surprise, the latter smiled back. 

Blue heard the sound of the automatic doors opening…….but nobody was there. 

Noticing that his weather measuring task was done the two exited the balcony as he distantly heard the sound of an asteroid being destroyed. 

Walking into the hallway, Blue felt his shoulder bump into someone. Cyan, who was busy reading something on his tablet.

“Oh hey”, Blue perked up, “Wasn’t Black and Red with you?”

“Little bit behind in the Locker Rooms”, Cyan replied, holding up his tablet, “I found more info on the imposters in the Laboratory……”

Purple turned to face Cyan and Blue

“It’s strange”, he began, “We never had any protocols on this sort of situation, and yet MIRA has all the data on the imposters? And in such intimate detail too”.

Cyan stared at Purple. Staring intently into the man’s purple eyes for a long time before looking away.

“That’s…...true. The description is as if they  _ know _ , what it is. It’s not unlike the recording of the plants in the Greenhouse. Their growth and habits are recorded to a T”. 

“Also……”, Blue spoke up, “Remember that message a few days back? The one that started this whole thing? The tone of the message…...seemed frantic. Like it was happening to  _ them _ as it was sent. It didn’t sound like employees panicking about something going wrong, it sounded like someone was trying to warn us”.

The three stood in uneasy silence before Black and Red caught up to Cyan. 

“Hey, we’re done with wires in the Locker Room”, Red spoke up, “Maybe next time don’t wander off on your own?”

“Sorry……”, Cyan replied, “I needed to finish my tasks sooner so I could read over what I found in Laboratory”. 

“Alright, so-”

Black’s words were cut off with a piercing scream heard in the distance. 

Immediately, the 5 men began to run towards the source of the noise……..the Greenhouse. Everyone else joined the group in running towards the source of the scream. Upon reaching the Greenhouse, the initial five’s faces turned horrified.

Brown’s body laid before the O2 filter, mangled and disfigured like the others before her. The child that always accompanied her merely sat next to her body, unmoving. 

Blue stepped forward before hearing the sound of a puddle being stepped on. Hesitatingly, he looked down to see……..blood. 

There was a second body before the group. Green’s helmet was removed, her eyes widened in fear. But her body wasn’t mangled or disfigured. There was only a single knife plunged into her back. Green’s dog sat by its dead friend, it’s single eye indicating the realization that its friend is now gone forever.

Blue shut his eyes tightly. He stepped forward towards Brown’s body and knelt to her child, who was crying his eyes out.

“I’m sorry this happened to you”, Blue began, “You shouldn’t have to go through this”. 

Blue picked up the kid and lead him away from the gruesome scene. Cyan knelt and allowed Green’s dog to sniff him before picking him up. Silently, everyone knew that they were going to the cafeteria.

* * *

Black sighed as he slammed his can of C. SIR onto the table amidst the other canned coffee, 2 Don Dews, and the two that chose the NR6 somehow. 

“Not even 3 minutes in this fucking thing and a double murder happens”, Lime groaned irritatingly. 

“So me, Red and Cyan were together and the first to separate”, Black began, “Then who was with who after that?”

“Green was with us at the Cafeteria”, Purple mentioned, surprising Blue, “Although it was to go to the storage to get a watering can”.

Orange began, “Purple, that’s oddly specific-”.

“She needed it to water the plants in the Greenhouse”, Blue interrupted, “We saw her walk out”.

“But cafeteria has a vent near there”, Lime added, “You could’ve taken that chance to kill her”

“Even with the vents, there’s no way that someone could reach the Greenhouse vent, commit double murder, and then vent back to the cafeteria”, Red added, “Even then, if they were the imposter, why wouldn’t they just kill her in Storage? It’s less risky”.

“Thing is, Green wasn’t there when we all met in the hallway”, Black added, “Which meant she must’ve left at a time before that”.

“Something’s bothering me”, Blue began, turning everyone’s head to him.

“Why was Brown’s body mangled, but Green wasn’t?”

Everyone went silent before Cyan spoke up. 

“For the body to be maimed like that, the Imposter would’ve started eating the victim. This completely clears Blue and Purple of killing them, because to do so is completely out of the timeframe for them. But this also implies that Brown was killed before Green………”

“And if Green walked into the Greenhouse…….then she would’ve been killed to be silenced”, Red continued. 

“But the imposter had no time to eat her because she screamed, meaning they would’ve had to immediately take the vent or risk getting caught”, Blue continued, “Which only leaves……..the people who were at the Greenhouse, Office, and Admin”.

Everyone looked at Orange and Lime. 

“I came from Admin and Lime came from the office”, Orange began.

“So? Both places have a vent, either of us could’ve done it”, Lime replied.

“What’s suspicious is that you stayed in the office for so long”, Orange said, “There are only two tasks there, which are diverting power and processing data. And you can only divert power in the office  _ after  _ you’ve flipped the switch at the Reactor”. 

“The vent in Greenhouse leads to the Office or Admin!”, Lime replied irritatingly, “You could’ve vented after killing Brown and Green and joined in with the rest of the group!”

“But you could’ve done the same thing too, you know?”

Lime stood and started shouting, “So what?! We’re both equally suspicious!”

“You’re far more suspicious because you stayed in a place that has so few tasks for the entire timeframe. You couldn’t have diverted power since Black and the others would’ve had to have seen you, which leaves for processing data….. ”, Orange replied, “And…..... I’m very sure  _ Blue  _ has that task”.

All eyes fell on Blue, which made him nervous. He glanced over to Purple's eyes, as the latter looked into his own blue eyes. They knew what the other was thinking. 

_ "I trust you. If you intended any harm, you would've done so by now". _

_ “You believed in me and I'll do the same for you. That’s what friends do right?”. _

Blue took a deep breath and held out his left arm, the arm with his watch…..which listed his tasks. 

Purple gently took Blue's wrist as he began tapping on his watch. Until he reached the task list:

**Measure Weather**

**Purchase Beverage**

Enter ID Code

Process Data

"Well", Orange began, "I guess it's time to vote".

Lime's face remained in a state of shock as everyone selected an option. After the countdown dwindled to zero, the results began to show…..

It was unanimous for Lime. She didn't even vote. 

Suddenly, a knife was stabbed into the table in front of Orange, who only moved slightly backward. Everyone else moved away from the nonchalant Orange and the fuming Lime

“You fucking-!”

Lime took out the knife for another downward swing at Orange, who swiftly caught her wrist before letting her go. She swung horizontally, only for it to be blocked by a tray Orange held. She stumbled, which gave Orange the opening to hit her atop the head with the tray, causing her to fall back and drop the knife.

“You’re digging your own grave here, Lime”, Orange said, “I thought you would be the type to face death with dignity, but I guess not”.

“Well, I think anyone would be mad after the fucking shit you just pulled”, Lime replied.

“Mad that I exposed you as an imposter? Oh boo hoo”.

The ones on the sidelines were frozen as to what ensued. Orange stood up from his seat and grabbed Lime, dragging her towards the balcony. They slightly broke out of their shock upon hearing the shouts of a screaming imposter, even though the automatic doors.

“WHY?!”

Orange stood there, and Blue saw him say one last thing to her before throwing her off the balcony.

They all were responsible, they voted for her but……

Something seemed…...off. 

The meeting was over, and the murders happened but the uneasy gut feeling Blue had never gone away.

* * *

In the office, the tapping of a keyboard was only heard by the two occupants. The light and text from the screen reflected onto Cyan’s glasses. Cyan’s eyes darted back and forth between the computer screen and his tablet screen. Red was bouncing on the orange ball in the room, watching Cyan read the texts the MIRA HQ had in its archive and write on his tablet.

Cyan stopped at a certain paragraph. He wrote one last thing on his tablet before closing it.

“Thanks for accompanying me”, Cyan said to Red.

“No problem”, Red replied, “But what you need the computer for?”

“I think I have a hold on what’s going on. Get everyone tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to fucking toss myself off a cliff, I just want to fucking write why can't my fucking brain decide which fic to work on \\(T^T)\
> 
> (This whole fic was already written before it was posted and before I started having this dilemma)


	4. If Lies Were Cats, You’d Be a Litter

6 people left on this mission. 

All it took was 5 days to a week for everything to fall apart.

It felt like such a helpless situation. 

Blue gripped his suit as he walked into electrical with Purple following close behind. His feelings were mixed since seeing Lime be ejected. They weren’t safe yet, there was one more imposter among them…..

The imposters  _ need  _ to kill for them to win. If they’d stayed together, the imposter would expose themselves. If the imposters do nothing, then the survivors win. 

The plan was to separate, yet stick closely together near the same buildings. 

Thing is…….Blue, Black, Cyan, and Red about the  _ reasoning  _ for their plan. Purple and Orange only know about the plan itself. 

Which meant that Black and Cyan didn’t trust Purple or Orange.

Blue couldn’t erase the uneasy feeling. 

Because Blue knew that distrust wasn’t unfounded.

Purple didn’t do any tasks after Blue woke up on day 3 and Blue never had seen him “successfully” do a task since day 1. Purple had rarely participated in the meetings nor contributed to anything. 

Blue noticed it. But he still trusted Purple despite it all.

But if Purple was an imposter, then wasn’t Blue dead?

What if White wasn’t an imposter? What if Lime wasn’t? What was with the message that started it all? Why does MIRA know everything about these imposters, yet have no protocols for something like this? 

As Blue reconnected the wires to the correct color, he noticed Purple was staring elsewhere. Towards the entrance of electrical. Glaring.

Orange walked into electrical, smiling. 

“Oh…..”, Blue began, “Hey Orange”. 

“Hello you two”, Orange replied, “Hope you’re doing well on this winter day”. 

“Can’t exactly call it winter if it’s cold all year”, Blue replied, shutting the electrical board.

The three walked down the hallway towards O2. It felt brutally long, even if they just passed the hallway doors. 

“You know, winter is symbolic of struggle since the freezing weather makes it harder to survive. Spring is symbolic of relief because of the warmth it brings”.

Almost across the hallway’s doors...…..

“I wonder who’s going to live to see spring?”

Purple shoved Blue and the latter fell to the floor, narrowly dodging the knife that cut the air where his head was. The hallway doors shut before Purple could exit, and as Blue looked up, he could only hear Purple pounding on the door.

And a smile creeps onto Orange’s face. 

Blue kicked Orange in the knee, causing the latter to buckle as the former quickly got up and started running, knowing his assailant would soon follow suit. 

Time seemed to slow as Blue ran west across the snowy land. He felt like his movements seemed sluggish and slowed and practically staying in place. He didn’t want to look back to panic. This was probably the fastest he’s ever run in his entire life. He needed to get to the place that could notify the other survivors of the imposter. 

He passed by the door and slammed into the wall. Biting back the pain, he ran north until he reached the large, oval table. His knees buckled once he reached there, heavily breathing as he opened the lid, and slammed his palm onto the button. 

The meeting alarm rang throughout the place. Blue’s head spun as he panted. Worried about when the others will get here. Unsure of when Orange would catch up. 

Anxious about what happened to Purple. 

Red, Cyan, and Black ran through the vitals part of the office, immediately huddling around Blue. 

Before anything could be said, the shouts of two men could be heard as they fell through the entrance to the meeting room. A bloodied, bruised, and angry Purple sat atop of Orange whilst gripping his suit, the latter was also beaten up. Purple repeatedly began punching Orange more and more until Orange clenched his fist and grinned.

“No point, Purple”, Orange began, “Cat’s already outta the bag”. 

Purple looked up and saw that everyone else was there. Orange threw Purple off and stood up as the group’s faces furled.

“I see your plan”, Orange began, “You separated yourselves because you knew we had to kill to win. Killing in front of you was an obvious death-wish and if we separated into groups and someone was suddenly absent, then it’s suspicious. Clever, if not risky. And I suspect that only me and Purple were the only ones who didn’t know about this”.

Orange smiled as he pointed upwards. 

“However, it would’ve gone wrong because it would’ve only worked if there was only  _ one  _ imposter left. But that too somehow played in your favor, like you had the devil’s luck~”.

Everyone stared at Orange with expressions unchanging.

“Purple here is an imposter too”.

A silence was amongst the group as Orange happily shut his eyes. Black, Red, and Cyan’s faces were one of shock, but as Purple and Blue looked at each other, Blue saw how destroyed Purple looked, and the latter saw how agonized Blue looked…...like he’d known from the beginning and didn’t want to be right.

Orange opened his eyes revealing black sclera and orange pupils. Purple blinked back tears as Blue realized the former’s sclera had also turned black.

“Black sclera’s…….a sign of an infection by the parasite…...”, Cyan muttered, "Oh god…….White……".

“Wait....……...White was innocent?”, Black asked shakily.

“Yup!”, Orange replied in a mockingly happy tone, “You’ve convicted an innocent man”.

“Lime also had black sclera’s……….and you willingly pointed the blame towards her…..”, Red muttered.

“Wrong place, wrong time like the victims”.

“You let her take the fall for your actions?!”

Orange shrugged, “Well if you wanna know the precise order. I killed Yellow, Lime killed Pink, and I killed Brown and Green”. 

Orange pointed at the unmoving Blue. 

"Thing is, this shit was in the way of the whole thing. Purple was  _ far  _ more interested in him than getting a meal. Caught me by surprise that  _ he  _ was harder to force into cooperating than Lime. I'd hoped if I got rid of him, Purple would make a move but it seems like Purple  _ loves  _ his new friend~"

Purple just continued to hug himself. 

"But he can't last long without a meal or without the parasite taking over. That's why Lime killed Pink. Neither of them wouldn't make it until the next crew comes by so I'd consider this a mercy kill".

"The next crew……?", Black uttered. 

"Then…..that message…...was from a previous crew that all died to the imposters…….", Red continued. 

"That's why MIRA knows the imposters are parasites that invade living organisms……….", Cyan spoke, "But no protocols were put in place because they all died……"

"You're all smarter than the previous crews, I'll give you that", Orange replied.

"WHY?!", Blue shouted, standing up, "What do you get out of this?! You didn’t have to do this, you could’ve done ANYTHING ELSE!"

Orange stopped to ponder.

"Ah…...when one gets infected, they slowly lose themselves as the parasite takes over. I got infected, but I particularly synergized with the parasite. I just did this because it seemed fun. And it seemed more fun to drag others to be the imposters".

"You're fucking sick".

"Ah who cares about me? I'd like to know what  _ you're  _ going to do now Blue". 

Orange approached Blue.

"Are you gonna throw your friend into the jaws of death? Or are you gonna let him suffer? You should also remember that you don't know where his loyalties lie".

Blue gritted his teeth. Orange was enjoying the misery from the remaining crew. 

"I'm going to save him", Blue said. 

Orange laughed, "How? How do you care so much for an imposter? Aren't you afraid that he'll kill you at some point?"

"If Purple didn't care, you'd already won by now", Blue replied angrily, "And I would already be dead".

Orange's face turned dark.

"You said it yourself. You needed me gone so things would go smoothly. But you got caught. Face it. You're not gonna live through today. You're trying to break us because you know that  **you failed** ". 

Orange lunged at Blue but fell on his knees as a bullet went through it. Blue simply sidestepped and saw Purple holding the gun. Orange grinned. 

"Heh. Guess you too believe that you can be saved?", Orange asked Purple. 

"He put his faith in me and I’ll repay that", Purple replied.

Purple grabbed Orange, only for the latter's stomach attempt to open. Rendered futile as Black shot him in the stomach. 

Blue, Purple, Cyan, Red, and Black jumped to restrain his limbs and dragged him out of the office and towards the pit of lava. 

"This game was fun", Orange said, "Goodbye~".

Orange's happy, nonchalant face remained unchanged as he sunk into the lava.

* * *

The sounds of the heart monitor rang throughout the room. His eyes opened to the white roof of the room. 

Is this heaven? A dream before death?

Someone who was tapping on the computer abruptly stopped as the sound of footsteps got nearer and nearer to him. 

As his vision cleared, he saw a blue streak of hair amongst the black hair. He smiled, knowing who was by his bedside. 

"The nightmare's over", Blue said smiling, "It was a long day but we managed". 

Purple hugged Blue, he noticed Cyan and Red were at the telescope with Brown's kid sleeping beside him and Red playing with Green's dog and Cyan's robot. Cyan and Red's laughter was joyful to hear after days of tension. 

"Hey, Purple's awake!"

Everybody looked up at Black before turning to Purple and Blue. With a smile, they all gathered at Purple's bed, before they hugged each other. 

_ *Ding* _

_ The backup crew should be here today. Good to hear that everything went well after everything you all went through. You're getting an extended vacation. You deserve it. _

The background of their tablets was the commemoration picture of the crew. Seeing the smiles of those gone, those smiles will be remembered and held dear to those that are still there. 

**Victory.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it fuckers, the ending feels too happy ending cheesy for me but I don't fucking care since I need some semblance of happiness in my life
> 
> don't write during a depressive episode kids


End file.
